User blog:Emongalovaaa/To The Top
This is where some of the folks from other object shows visit each time and votes someone off. One of them will get the grand prize Characters Plots Starter The contestants are taking the train to the contest and on the way some of them make short speeches As they arrive they get a little nervous. They are assigned to explore the area and hang out. Only so that Glass Swan (the host) can decide how to arrange the teams. The teams were decided and things didn't go too well. Poor Shadow and Skull were set on different teams. as they settle in their rooms, the two sisters are still upset. Spider and Skull decide to form an alliance. Shadow finds out about this and is devistated about it. The sisters meet at midnight Skull hugs her sister and tells her that just because they are on different teams doesn't mean they are now enemies. Skull is also worried about getting eliminated because of what she said. First Episode Guests: BFDI The BFDI charactersener. Bunny Slipers greets them. Bubble really likes them and cuddles one of them while Leafy Cuddles the other. The first challenge was the two truths and a lie game. Five of the BFDI characters tell facts about themselves and lie about one of them. The contestants have to find out which one is the lie. The team with more correct answers wins. Announcer: ' #'As a host I've never gotten a single vote. - lie #'Don't be fooled by my looks. I actually do have hands.' #'I was once a big fat liar' Asteroids: 1 Hearts: 2 Asteroids' point Teardrop #'She loves high-fives' #'She is smarter than Golf Ball - lie' #'She uses lasers to communicate' Asteroids: 2 Hearts: 2 Both right Rocky #'I used to be a barfing machine' #'I have only spoken Words of greeting on the show' #'I Never ever stop smiling - lie' Asteroids: 2 Hearts: 2 Both wrong Pencil #'I can draw things so teeny you can barely see them with your bare eyes' #'The so called Spongy Cake was totally my idea - lie' #'It took me a while to get a vote' Asteroids: 3 Hearts: 2 Hearts' point'' '''Snowball #'I am part of a love triangle' #'I'm not very popular' #'I was very useful in the game - lie' Asteroids: 3 Hearts: 1 Asteroids' point The Awesome Asteroids Win The Hearts are up for elimination. The BFDI contestants cast their votes. In the end Lamp ended up being eliminated. Seccond Episode Guests: II Glass Swan notices that one of the II contestants (Bow) was missing. Mephone4 states that she is dead and can't be brought back. So Glass Swan Recovers her. Bunny Slippers gets sneezed on by Tissues. They seem to like it though and they want him to do it again which he does. Meeting Yin-Yang, Yang slaps one of them and she lets out a cry. Yin complains about this and tries to calm her down. They Try to greet Box but they thock him over which causes them to think he fainted. They give him cpr and he doesn't move. They start to cry until Lightbulb pretends to be Box's voice and pretends he's saying that he is okay. Scooter sees Tissues and says that they look alike. Tissues doesn't comletely agree because Scooter is flat and has wheels. The Challenge is a game of laser tag. The contestants wear helmets (instead of vests) and they enter a dark labrynth. Some of the II contestants (Nickel, Lightbulb, Baseball, Microphone, Test Tube, and Paintbrush) are keeping security wearing night-vision glasses that woud take pictures every hour. The goal is to get everyone on the other team out. Every Time Pepper Spray finds a wall she thinks it's one of the other contestants so she fires at the wall. Scooter, Shadow, Meditation Balls, Skull, and Gyroscope were the real sneaky ones. Rose Hip, Onion and Bunny Slippers were taken out fast. After Shadow hears alot of footsteps coming near her (though Skull is floating above her) she gets rally scared and lets out a huge cry. Skull finds her and tries to comfort her. Somebody on the Hearts noticed them and fired at shadow. Skull Yelled at that person for doing that. The Smart Hearts won. Some of them are also a bit mad at Skull for helping someone on the other team. They have a meeting about it. They really want to convince their next guests to vote her off. Skull cries and explains why she did it. The team doesn't seem to care. Skull squeezes out of her skull an reveals her true self. She explains how she has had to protect her alot lately. Only Spider understands this. The II contestants vote off Onion for being too easy to sense and because he almost suffocated Microphone. Before his departure, Rose hip offers him something that will freshen his breath for a few weeks. He doesn't like the taste but he accepts it. Third Episode Guests: IF-O (an object show that I participate in) Spider wants to shake hands with Cola Can to which he refuses because he (like Japanese Flag) is scared of her. Spider thinks he's just being rude. The challenge is a game of sneaky statues. Face is chosen to be it. The contestants have to move while she's not looking and stay still while she is looking. And if she catches them moving then they're out. They are able to breathe, blink, and move their eyes. (more to be added) Trivia *Despite the harshness of most object show hosts, Glass Swan is actually pretty nice. *Spider is not an object even though she qualifies for this object battle. In Inanimate Fight-Out I voice a non-object that's on an object show (Bird). Category:Blog posts